South Park The Stick Of Truth : The Changing
by RubyMothertucker
Summary: There is a change going on in the land of Zaron, and its all thanks to you, (y/n). Mainly a Kyle X Reader story but who knows who your next hook up will be ; )
1. Chp 1 The Land of Zaron

Ever since you were little you knew you were different then the others that lived in Regno Dellè Donè, just one of the five kingdoms of Zaron.

Let me explain, Zaron was a middle earth, that held the largest kingdoms you could imagine. Four of the kingdoms surrounding the fifth one.

Black Lake was the kingdom surrounded by all of the others. Like the name suggests, there is a huge lake in the middle of Black Lake, that just so happens to be black. Nobody knows why the lake is black, but there is a legend that when the Gods where creating the lands of Zaron, they accidentally unleashed a dark magic that took a form of a dragon. It took a while, but finally the king of the Gods, Zeus, struck down the mighty dragon. When he did this the heat of the lighting bolt melted the dark beast, making the black lake. Black lake is a pretty neutral area, where many peasants live and species from the other kingdoms come to trade and all that good stuff. Blake Lake is ruled by a generally nice leader, Sir Timmy of Black Lake. Ive met him a couple times before, he seems to me like a nice guy.

To the West of Black Lake lyes the Kingdom Of Kupa Keep, otherwise known as The KKK. The KKK is ruled by probably the biggest jackass alive on middle earth, Eric Cartman, otherwise known as Grand Wizard King. He may be a fatass but he is a pretty decent ruler. He wins many of his battles but I can't say I agree with all of his methods. He uses a fear tactic on the warriors there. Scarring them into working for him, doing his bidding. But hell, if it gets the job done, who gives a fuck?

Across from the KKK to the East lyes the Elven Kingdom. This kingdom is ruled by Wizard fatasse's greatest enemy, The High Jew Elf, Kyle Broflovski. Kyle is by far one of the most intriguing people I've ever met. I haven't made up my mind why yet, but I have a few ideas. He's brilliant in general, he has some real smart stuff going on in that head of his. He's also a great strategizer, which makes him perfect for the job. At times it seems that he has different personalities almost. He can be as sweet as heaven or as mean as hell. His top warrior/best friend, Ranger Stan Marshwalker or just Stan Marsh, is the one who helps him the most with his duties and commands all of the Elven Troops as top commander.

To the North of Black Lake lyes Regno Dellè Donè, where you are from! This is the kingdom of the women as some like to call it. You see, in kingdoms like the KKK, The Elven Kingdom, and even parts of Black Lake, they find women useless and abandon them on the doorsteps of the women that live here. Thats why (even though it made you angry for reasons TBA) you loved it here. Here, everybody was abandoned. Here, you could decide your own destiny. In Regno Dellè Donè, there was not set ruler, just what the people there like to call, a team leader. This 'team leader' was Wendy Testaburger, or Lady Wendy of Regno. Lady Wendy and you had always been close friends so when you told her you were leaving the kingdom, she need not return you with a harsh face but with a warm embrace a bidding of farewell.

Lastly is The Dark forest. Not many people go near there though, its enchanted and ruled by the Lord Of Darkness, Clyde Donovan. He used to be in the KKK but when The Grand Wizard banished him from time, he went to the only place where time doesn't exist, The Dark Forest. Before he went to rule there, it wasn't inhabited at all and was known as the Enchanted Forest. However Clyde does not rule there alone, Feldspar, otherwise known as Craig Tucker, has a job a lot like Stans, he helps Clyde and commands the troops. Unlike the other kingdoms, men and women of any age are welcome there, so they can't be that evil. People of Zoran, have noticed that The Dark Forest has been rather quiet lately, so who knows, they might be stirring up a plan for world domination. Or the quickest route to Taco Bell.

So where was I? Oh yes! Ever since you were little you knew you were different then the other girls in your kingdom. While they would all be content cleaning or doing dishes, you would travel to the hillside that bordered your kingdom from the Elven Kingdom and watched as the elves trained and prepared for battle. You didn't want to work as a maid or a hostess, no, you wanted to fight!

So, while all the other girls would be doing there chores for the day, you would go down to the fighting arena at Black Lake where males of your age would usually fight. You would put a scarf over your head and mouth so nobody could really see you were a girl. This way, nobody could tell you that you couldn't fight. This plan of yours went perfectly for seemingly forever until that one fateful day.

You were running late for the fight you were supposed to be in that day. So when you rushed to put on your scarf, it wasn't secured very well. After running for about a mile you finally made it to the fighting arena. But you wished you hadn't been, that day you were having to fight Kyle, the future king for the Elven Kingdom. You had never battled him before and from what you heard, he was a pretty tough fighter.

You took a deal breath in and out then climbed into the area.

You can't remember much of how the fight went. But you know you it was almost over when your scarf begin to undo itself. You were so tired from the fight, you didn't even realize it. Finally Kyle, took one last swing at you with his weapon of choice, knocking you into one of the the corners practically unconscious. It was a pretty big arena so someone would of had to go over there to see you without your scarf on.

"Is he okay?" You heard someone ask. "I don't know, let me check." Another voice answered as you heard foot steps draw closer to you.

You looked up and there he was, the jew elf himself, Kyle.

Once he got where you were he knelt down beside you. "Your not really a warrior in training, are you?" He asked, but in a sweet tone.

"Please." You started begging him. "You can't tell anyone ill get-" You didn't finish before he cut you off.

"Shh, look, it'll be our secret okay." He held out his pinky gesturing to you that he was making a pinky swear.

You grabbed his finger with yours and shook on it. "Look." He said. "You better get out of here, before the others see you."

You finally had the strength to stand up and bowed to him, "Thank you so much, I believe I owe you one."

He stood up next to you, "Whats your name?" He asked.

"(y/n) of Regno Dellè Donè." You said blushing a bit.

"Until next time (y/n)." He said before running off to meet with the other boys.

You liked this kid, but what you didn't know was that you'd soon hate him. 


	2. Chp 2 The Stick

"(Y/N)!" You hear the chef call. "Heres a order for table six!"

You've worked ever since you were thirteen as a waitress. It was your best friend, Bebe's idea to sign up for a job here at The Vikings Rest-Stop. It was in the middle of Black Lake on a pier reaching across the lake, which made it a pretty well known diner which means high pay for you. Ten drachmas an hour to be precise.

After you dropped off tables six's order you headed back to the Employes Only break room to check out for the day.

"Where were you this morning?" You heard a familiar voice call out behind you.

"Oh, nowhere." You replied with a giggle. It was Bebe, also checking out.

"Don't tell me you were at the boys fighting thing again!" Bebe exclaimed. She really does care about your well-being.

"Fine, I won't, ill let you assume it." You sarcastically replied making your way out the door.

"(y/n)!" She yelled. "One of these days someone is going to find out that your a girl."

You laughed internally, "Well that day was today."

"What do you mean?" Bebes face turned a tacky white color.

"Well when I was fighting in the last round and got knocked down so hard my scarf came undone. But don't worry, only one person found out and I know they wouldn't tell anyone."

Bebe didn't show any look of relief. "Who found out?"

You sighed and answered, "Kyle Broflovski."

She began walking again and said, "You really can't trust elves these days, but I guess it could have been worse. Where are you going?"

"I have to go to Black Lake to buy some apples for Wendy, Ill see you in a bit."

You both said your goodbyes then you headed off to the farmers market.

As you walked, you just couldn't seem to get Kyle out of your head. The way his bright green eyes looked at you, or the way his ginger hair poked out from under his hat. Actually, you were so oblivious thinking about Kyle, you ended up tripping on something, landing smack on your face.

"Oww." You said to yourself as you preyed yourself up from the ground. You looked behind you to see what you had tripped you. This was the first domino you knocked down, causing all the other events in the future to come crashing down. This was the first 'mistake' you made.

As you walked over to the object, you kneeled down and pulled on it till it came out of the ground. It was a wooden box with the words "Property Of The Humans'' carved on the top. You grabbed the knife from your back pocket placing the blade between the crease and pushed up till the box opened. Your eyes glowed when you saw what you had just stumbled upon. It was the most powerful weapon on the face of Earth. The Stick Of Truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Princess Kenny ran threw the crowds of warriors training towards the Grand Wizard.

"My king." Kenny kneeled before him.

"Oh, hey princess Kinny." Eric responded.

"Cartman, I have urgent news from the troops, the Stick, it...it was stolen." Kenny felt bad for whoever hid the stick, the Grand Wizard wasn't exactly forgiving about situations like this.

"THAT FUCKING JEW ELF! Im telling you right now Kinny, it was that no good dirty Jew Kyle, I can't believe he's going to be crowned king soon, after his son of a bitch father dies. Which could be any day now." Cartman exclaimed.

Kenny stood up to meet the kings gaze. "Actually, it wasn't the elves this time. Some peasants witnessed a girl, about our age, taking the stick."

"Get the witnesses to describe her to the swordsmen, after that I want an immediate search in Regno Dellè Donè until you find the bitch who took the stick!" Kenny nodded and ran away but didn't make it very far due to Eric grabbing his arm. "Oh, and Kinny, make sure you tell them, lethal force is necessary for this mission."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The stick was still in the inside of your boot, hidden from any wandering eyes. You haven't told anyone yet, Wendy will be the first to know. You shiver nervously as you knock on her door.

"Oh hello, (y/n), did you get the apples I asked for?'' Wendy asked as you rushed in.

"Oh, ugh, yea. But Wendy I have to tell you something important." You replied.

"Of course, what is it?" Wendy asked.

"This." You took the stick out of your boot. "I found it in a box that belonged to the humans on my way to get your apples."

"Oh joy! The gods have blessed us graciously today! You might have just found the element to revive Regno Dellè Donè!" Wendy would have continued on but she heard a knock on the window.

"Oh, it seems to be the Carrier Pigeon." Wendy went over to the window and grabbed the not the pigeon had left. As she read it her face became more and more terrified.

She quickly ran over to her desk and began to write a not, sealing it in a envelope, and then handed it to you. "(y/n), I need you to take this to the elven king immediately."

"Why? What was in that note Wendy?" You asked puzzled.

"Its the KKK, they're coming for us.'' She looked at the stick, then back at you. "They're coming for you."

"What do you mean?'' You knew exactly what she meant.

"They know you have the stick, they'll be here any minuite now, please hurry!" Wendy said as she guided you out the door.

"But Wendy, you have to come! I can't just leave you here!"

"Please (y/n), If theres any hope left, its you."

You heard a knock at the front door. "Please open up the door ma'm, we need to speak to you."

"Run!" Wendy yelled to you.

That was the last thing you heard from her. 


End file.
